Fourtris Trains Initiates
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Four and Tris are back... and training initiates. Training is run a bit differently, and there is a rather big class of initiates this year. No war. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

a/n: Hey party people! I hope you enjoy this story. Please review, and let me know. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Divergent.

Chapter one: Meeting

Tobias kisses me awake. I groan, and open my eyes, staring at him with a soft smile. He kisses me again, but pulls back all too soon.

"Come on Tris. I need you to get up now. We have a big day ahead of us. First we have the trainers' meeting, then we need to be at the choosing ceremony, and then we have to start instructing the initiates."

I nod, and get out of bed. I grab black jeans and a black tee shirt with the Dauntless symbol on it. I take a quick shower, throw on the clothes, put in my contacts, pull my hair into a high ponytail, and apply a light layer of concealer to hide any bags I might have under my eyes. I always look my worst in the mornings. After I do that, I'm finally ready to go to the meeting.

As it turns out, there are already refreshments there, so we can head right to the choosing ceremony to get good seats. That's awesome, because trust me, half of the Dauntless that attend that ceremony are standing up the entire time. As soon as Max enters, we all move to our seats.

"Welcome new trainers…" looking at me, "And old trainers." looking at Tobias and Lauren. "I'm so glad that this year, we have three trainers on staff. We've figured out the best way to accommodate this. We are going to combine Dauntless-born and transfers, but separate them by gender. Boys will go with Four, girls will go with Tris. Lauren is to oversee the training, as I am placing her as head trainer."

We all clap for Lauren. She deserves this position. She's been training initiates for three years, and this will give her a change on her fourth. I am so happy to be working with the two of them. Lauren and Tobias are really good people, and with the divergent crisis, I know they'll help keep the divergent safe.

a/n: So, I'm updating once more tonight. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please leave a review, and let me know. Also, I'm doing something here. If you can tell me which Divergent book—Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or Four—this quote came from and what chapter or story it's from, you get a shout out. See ya!

Emmabeth.

Today's quote:

"I was hoping you'd get to meet my little sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

a/n: Second update tonight! I hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Divergent.

Chapter two: Choosing Ceremony

I watch as people file into the tight space, and lean over to whisper to Tobias, "I bet there are no transfers to Abnegation." Tobias stifles a laugh, and we watch as Jeanine Matthews comes up to the stage. She gives the usual speech, then calls the first person forward.

"Young, Sloane." Sloane Young steps out of line, and she goes up to the bowls. She takes the knife, and turns toward us so I can get a good look at her.

She's wearing Dauntless black, and her long black hair frames her face. She has dark almond-shaped brown eyes, and she's really tall and thin. She looks Dauntless. She brings the knife across her palm, and drips her blood onto the coals.

"My first trainee." I whisper, clapping for Sloane. Tobias smiles, and we watch Sloane head to the back, to stand for the remainder of the long ceremony.

We keep going, and I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprised when we wind up with three Abnegation, and three Amity transfers. I have to smile at Tobias.

We leave as soon as the last person goes, and take the train back to Dauntless, skipping the closing speech. We get up to the net, and get ready for the first jumpers.

Tris's anitiates:

Candor: Jamie Adams

Dauntless: Ava Andrews

Dauntless Emma Banks

Amity: Ivy Bridges

Erudite: Victoria Bright

Abnegation: Hannah Brookes

Candor: Samantha Brown

Erudite: Carrie Dylan

Dauntless: Taylor Gomez

Abnegation: Elizabeth Hall

Dauntless: Kaylee Hawkins

Candor: Amber Jackson

Candor: Anna Jones

Erudite: Jenifer Kramer

Dauntless: Makayla Lawson

Dauntless: Bianca Manning

Dauntless: Bree Manning

Candor: Danielle Meyers

Amity: Hazel Mills

Erudite: Alexa Newman

Abnegation: Sarah Parker

Candor: Crystal Reid

Candor: Helen Smith

Erudite: Madeline Steele

Erudite: Vanessa Turner

Dauntless: Sasha Wells

Candor: Ellie Wilson

Amity: Rosalind Wilder

Dauntless: Sloane Young

a/n: So… I warned you that there are a lot of transfers and Dauntless-borns. You'll see why when rankings are announced, and during other parts of the story. Also, it gives me a reason to have a really long story. The quote is the same as it was in chapter one. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three;

a/n: Hey party people! I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I actually have a valid excuse, so yeah. I had friends over for New Year's Eve, and we had friends over for the football game today. So, I am so sorry. But I'm back now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I was V Roth. I'm not unfortunately.

Chapter three: Jump

I look at Tobias I'm a little on edge about training initiates without his help. I can't ever be as stern as he was with our class. I want all of my initiates to pass. I really want to get some advice, but I don't have time, because just as I turn to ask, a blur falls from the sky. The blur is screaming. It sounds like aa girl, but I can't be sure until they land. It's a blonde girl, who looks like Candor.

I extend my hand to her. "What's your name?" I ask. She meets my eyes with a steady gaze. "Helen. -" I turn toward the crowd. "First jumper, Helen!" Everyone claps and cheers, and I notice Helen smiling, her face flushed. I gesture toward the corner, telling her to wait until everyone else has jumped.

After everyone has jumped, Four speaks up. "Initiates! My name is Four. This is Tris. We will be your instructors for initiation. Girls, go with tris. Guys, stay with me!" We split up, much to my dismay. Tobias leads his initiates down the corridor to the dining hall. He is going to give his initiates the tour after dinner, and I'm giving my initiates the tour now. We emerge, and I announce, "Initiates! Dauntless-borns, grab a transfer and give them the tour! Meet me in the training room in an hour."

The initiates split up, and I go to the dining hall to join Tobias at the table. I sit down next to Tobias, and meet his eyes. "dude. I'm so nervous about training the initiates." I pick at the salad in front of me, and give Tobias a pleading look. He grabs my hand, and holds it to his cheek. "You have nothing to be nervous about, baby girl." I nod, but I'm still feeling shaky.

The hour passes quickly, with me asking Tobias all the questions that I want. When I'm forced to leave to go get the initiates, it takes all my will power to get up and go to the training room. The initiates appear in front of me slowly. I meet all their eyes, then say, "Initiates! You have seen Dauntless. We'll meet here tomorrow, in training room B. That is the target room. Get here at seven A.M. tomorrow. If you're late you're factionless."

Sloane meets my eyes. "What about the cuts?" "Oh yeah. So, since we have a bigger class of initiates, more of you will become Dauntless. The top thirty people will make dauntless. There are twenty-nine of you, and thirty-five boys. So, that means that thirty of you will become factionless. Go to the dining hall for dinner." All the initiates run off.

Tris's initiation class, in the order they jumped. Some have nicknames, and the faction of origin isn't included.

1: Helen

3: Samantha/Sam

6: Jamie

10: Emma

11: Amber

14: Anna

16: Danielle

19: Sarah

25: Crystal

27: Victoria/Tori

30: Elizabeth/Lizbeth

33: Taylor

36: Kaylee

38: Makayla/Kayla

40: Sloane

44: Hannah

45: Carrie

47: Hazel

48: Ivy

49: Madeline/Maddie

50: Rosalind

51: Bree

52: Bianca

54: Vanessa

55: Ellie

56: Alexa

59: Ava

60: Jennifer/Jenna

61: Sasha

a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short, but it's late, and I'm about to go to bed. See ya!

Emmabeth


	4. Authors note

A/n: Hey party people! It's me, Emmabeth. I'm not sure whether or not I should finish this, so if you could take a moment to review, that would be amazing. Thanks! See ya!

Emmabeth.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

a/n: okay, so I have decided to continue this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I would love to own divergent. I don't, so yeah.

Chapter four: guns

I examine the iniciates. They all came in in factions—all the Erudite, two groups of Candor, the three Abnegation, several small groups of dauntless-born, and all three Amity. I roll my eyes, and start by pressing a gun into each hand. When I'm done, I move to the center of the room. "Iniciates, listen up, and pay attention. We're going to be learning how to shoot a gun today. The metal thing your holding can do a lot of damage if you don't learn how to shoot properly. See that pillar over there? A missed shot almost took that down, and the whole training room almost collapsed. So, I want you to pay close attention to my stance as I shoot and fire."

I turn, and fire point blank, hitting dead center of the target. I fire once more, in slow mo, and then move to correct the iniciates who need it. A lot of them are okay-good, hitting the middle of the target after hours of practice. I am surprised, however, when Hazel hits the center on her third try. Most of the dauntless-borns can't do that.

I'm looking forward to the break I get for lunch, but then realize what I have to do while eating. I have to put the iniciates shooting scores down on the scoreboard, so they know how well or how shitty, they're doing. I scowl at Sloane, who has just hit the center of the target for the umnpteenth time. But in spite of my glare, her bullet still hits the center of the target. I smile, pat her on the back, and test out Hazel with the same method. Her bullet also sails through the center of the target.

Tobias is **not** in a good mood at lunch. Training iniciates does that to him. "I don't know how you do it." I say, sighing and massaging my left temple. His eyes immediately spring to mine.

'You okay?" I smile. "I will be once I take some adville." I fumble through my purse for the pills, and swallow one with a sip of coke. Tobias and Lauren begin annylizing the fights while I write down the ranks for the iniciates. They look like this:

Tris's iniciates, in order of target performance

Hazel: 10

Sloane: 10

Sarah: 9

Helen: 9

Bianca: 8

Amber: 8

Maddie: 8

Sasha: 8

Tori: 7

Jenna: 7

Anna: 7

Taylor: 7

Crystal: 6

Danielle: 6

Ava: 6

Hannah: 6

Jamie: 6

Bree: 6

Kaylee: 5

Kayla: 5

Taylor: 5

Carrie: 5

Alexa: 5

Vanessa: 5

Lizbeth: 4

Emma: 4

Ellie: 4

Rosalind: 3

Ivy: 2

Sam: 1

a/n: Okay, so the reason we had so many sevens fives and sixes is because there are a lot of iniciates. I'd like to give a shout out to Savanah Rose for being the only one to guess the quote. Today's quote, "There is one mirror in my house." I went easy on you today. Lastly, Please tell me which of the iniciates you would like a POV from. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


	6. author's note

a/n: okay, so I want to tell you first of all, that I'm sorry for this author's note instead of a chapter, or if it's completed, that it showed up at all. But, I want to let you know that I have a submit Your Own character story up, and really need help getting enough characters to start writing. I want to get all the characters in before I start, so yeah. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if I got some characters from you guys! Also, I'm working with another user named Nataliewrites4610. She has yet to add any stories of her own, but she has started a community, "The Best alternate Endings To allegiant." Please check that out. And I am working with NisPrior246 on a community called ravens, so go give that a go if you can. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter six:

a/n: Hey party people! Okay, so I'm so sorry for the author's note last chapter—I had a lot of stuff I wanted to say. Secondly, I read a duology of fan fictions here, by an author named Savanah Rose. She is allowing me to indorce one of the scenes from her story, and also an idea of her's. Sometimes, in her stories, she will write the chapter from a different point of view, and send it to people via PM. If you reviewed, she would send you the alternative point of view for that chapter via PM. So, here's the deal. I'm going to write a point of view from Hannah's point of view, chronicling the Choosing ceremony, and her first evening in dauntless. If you would like a coppy, please PM me for it. If you are a guest, or have your PM blocked, I can't get it to you that way, but you can create a fanfiction account using your email address, facebook, fictionPress, or Amazon. So, yeah. If you have your PM blocked, I can get it to you via DocX. So, yeah. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. One last thing, fights are run a little differently—enjoy!

Disclaimer: I hate doing this. If Divergent was mine, I wouldn't be stressing about my algebra I class, now would I? If you are good at math, and explaining crap, can you help a sister out? Please?

Chapter five:

Tris POV

I sigh as I finish putting together the fighting pairs. I hate how this is done—I'm just glad we have an even number when one is excluded. That one is Sasha—the iniciate who jumps last is to sit out. After that, the weakest of that faction group will fight the faction circle that the second to last jumperis from, and so on and so forth. Anyway, these are what the pairs look like.

Tris's iniciates, in fighting pairs—separated by faction:

Abnegation/Amity:

Hannah, Ivy

Lizbeth, Hazel

Sarah, Rosalind

Candor:

Jamie, Helen

Danielle, Amber

Anna, Crystal

Sam, Ellie

Dauntless:

Sloane, Ava

Bree, Kayla

Bianca, Kaylee

Taylor, Emma

Erudite:

Alexa, Jenna

Maddie, Vanessa

Tori, Carrie

This time, I notice a bit more diversity among the iniciates. For example, Hannah, Sloane, Ava, and Maddie all walk in together. That's what I call progress.

I set down the marker that I used to write the rankings, and turn to face the iniciates. "Alright, listen up! Since our iniciation class is so big, we had to figure out a system of fighting. Sasha, if you could please have a seat in one of the green chairs… thanks. So, here's how it works. Sasha was the last of you to jump. Therefore, she sits out. Tomorrow, Jenna will sit out.

Since sasha is sitting out today, she will fight in Jenna's place tomorrow. You will fight in your faction circle—all the Erudite, all the Candor, all the dauntless-born, and the abnegation and Amity will fight together as there are so few of you.

After you have fought everyone in your faction circle, you will integrate into the faction circle with the next greatest amount of people. Your final will have people paired up that we haven't seen paired up. The highest ranked iniciate before the final, fights me. Got it?"

The iniciates nod, looking scared. "Good. We'll start with the Abnegation and amity. Hannah, you will be fighting Ivy. Both of you step up."

Hannah is not the best at fighting, and it is a close match between her and Ivy. She seems to not want to fight her friend, which is what will hurt her the most. Ivy, on the other hand, is a great fighter, but after Hannah landed a hit to her face, she just shut down. The rest of the session goes by at a snail's pace. Watching people get hurt is **not** one of my favorite activities. I'll leave that to Max or Eric.

However, the day does end, even if it's not as fast as I would like. As soon as the training room is back in order, I clear out, only to find Maddie and one of the iniciates from Tobias's class making out. I roll my eyes and keep walking. I have to write up rankings.

Tobias isn't at the apartment when I get there, so I decide to use the extra time to just sit and think on how the iniciates did. Some were awful, like Sam. I don't know why she chose dauntless, but Ellie got one good hit in, and sam was unable to get up. She'll be scoring another one. Sarah, on the other hand, was by far the best transfer, and Ava shocked me by beating her aponent, Sloane, in seven or eight blows on her part. That's pretty good, considering the amount of damage that was done. I mentally form the ranks in my mind. We had some good fighters, several people who would score a four-seven, and a few who would receive low scores.

When Tobias comes home, we write up the ranks without saying a single word to each other—we just enjoy the silence. When we're done, we go to bed, and fall asleep wrapped up in each others embraces. It's moments like these which make me glad I chose Dauntless over the routine of Abnegation.

Tris's iniciates, in factions, and the fighting pairs are listed, as follows: winner rank, loser rank

Abnegation/amity:

Hannah: 6

Ivy: 5

Hazel: 7

Lizbeth: 4

Sarah: 10

Rosalind: 1

Candor:

Helen: 6

Jamie: 5

Danielle: 7

Amber: 4

Anna: 7

Crystal: 4

Ellie: 10

Sam: 1

Dauntless:

Ava: 8

Sloane: 3

Bree: 7

Kayla: 4

Bianca: 8

Kaylee: 3

Emma: 6

Taylor: 5

Sasha: not applicable

Erudite:

Jenna: 6

Alexa: 5

Maddie: 7

Vanessa: 4

Tori: 8

Carrie: 3

a/n: Okay, so shout outs to the last correct guessers go to Savanah Rose, and FourtrisFOURlife1029, and GirlWithPrettierLies. Today's quote: "This is entirely separate from our agreement." Also, review if you want to find out what Hannah was thinking during the Choosing Ceremony and her first evening in Dauntless. See ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
